


Lost Things

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Nesting, Omega Peter Parker, Scent Marking, Sharing Clothes, sort of lol - Freeform, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Day 3: Nesting for starkerfestivals omegaverse event on tumblr————The strange bit was that he could have sworn that he had just worn the shirt two days before. And put it in the laundry. But it wasn’t there when he went to look for it.Strange.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Omegaverse Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070888
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Lost Things

It started when Tony noticed his favorite band tee missing.

It was too much out of the ordinary, he lost things all the time. Things went missing. But they almost always turned back up.

The strange bit was that he could have sworn that he had just worn the shirt two days before. And put it in the laundry. But it wasn’t there when he went to look for it.

Strange.

But he figured that it would turn up eventually. Things always did.

Then it was his old MIT sweatshirt.

He asked Peter about it since sometimes th omega liked to wear it. But all he got was a shy and stuttered ‘no’ before he disappeared back into his room.

Tony loved the omega but sometimes he could be a little weird.

He just hoped his missing clothes would turn up soon. He really wanted to wear that shirt again.

———

Peter thought he had been caught when Tony asked him about the sweatshirt. But luckily he dropped the issue pretty quickly and let the omega get back to his room.

Where he climbed right into his nest.

He’d been gathering materials for a while, trying to be sneaky about it.

Most of the nest was made of the materials that the alpha had gotten him. Thick, plush blankets and fluffy pillows galore. They made for the perfect base.

But it wasn’t quite enough.

So he’d started sneaking pieces of Tony’s clothing into it too.

A stray sock that fell from the dryer, a jacket he left in the living room. Things that were easy to get. No risk there.

And he slowly started getting better at it.

Friday would let him know when Tony was out of his room. He could grab a couple shirts here and there. A pair of sweatpants. A tie.

All got incorporated into his growing nest.

And with his heat almost there, he was very happy with everything.

He snuggled up in his nest, breathing deeply and taking in the calming scent of his alpha. Absolutely perfect.

Until there was a knock at the door.

“Pete, can I come in real quick? I want you to look over something,” Tony called from the other side.

“Uh, oh- um-“ Peter started panicking, watching the door handle turn even without an answer. Damn Tony and his lack of boundaries.

“I was just working on a more protective design for your suit in case-“ the alpha stopped talking as his eyes landed on the omega. And the huge nest that he was in.

Peter’s eyes were wide, knowing he was caught. “Tony, I can explain-“

“Is this my stuff?” The alpha stepped in closer, looking over it. He reached a hand out to touch one side before pulling it back. Omegas typically didn’t like their nests being messed with. No matter who it was.

The omega slowly nodded, hiding his face. “I’m sorry...I just- it needed something and- your scent- Tony, I’m sorry. This is weird.”

Tony shook his head. “No, no, it’s not weird. You don’t need to be sorry. It’s okay.” He cracked a small smile. “Why were you hiding this?”

Peter whined. “Because it would have been so weird if I asked.”

“Not weird.”

“Well, I felt like it was. I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“Honey. Peter. You’re an omega. I know about nesting. I know about wanting alpha scents in said nest. I’m just glad it was me and not someone else,” he teased lightly.

“You really aren’t mad?” He asked shyly.

“Not at all. But can I have that shirt back?” Tony pointed to one.

“Not yet.”

He wasn’t getting it back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
